


Spoken

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Collections: Anonymous





	Spoken

On a dark October night, Cassian Andor, warlock, threw his spell book down. He had been busy with the book for hours, trying to brew a simple herb potion, but after hours of failing, he wanted nothing more than cuddles with his fellow warlock, Bodhi. He said this last thought out loud and all of a sudden Bodhi appeared at the door, grinning maliciously.

"Give me the book," Bodhi said huskily. "Unless you want me to pry it out of your cold dead hands."

Cassian picked up the spell book, terror in his eyes. He had never seen Bodhi like this before.

Bodhi ripped the book from Cassian's hands, then withdrew a letter from his pocket. "Don't be so dim," Bodhi said in a deep voice. "Everything has become clear. Now with this book and this letter I can rule the world!"

Cassian retreated from Bodhi, his heart pounding. This was his lover, his Bodhi Rook, now staring at him with dark and vicious face.

"Fight it!" Cassian shouted. "They're trying to get the spell book for their own devices!"

Cassian could see Bodhi trembling. Cassian reached out his hand and touched Bodhi Rook's face softly. He was in pain, but he knew only his love would break the spell.

Sure enough, Bodhi Rook dropped the book with a thunk. "Oh, Cassian," he cried. "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

But Cassian had already moved into Bodhi. He gently caressed Bodhi's face, the evil vanquished.


End file.
